Ryan Uldarr
---- The Beginning Ryan's parents were Corellian explorers. Actually, more freelancers if you get right down to it. They were not mercs, but they could handle blasters. They certainly were not bounty hunters, but they did about everything that they could get paid for. Right up until the day they had a child. After that it was time to settle down in a quiet place, but not back to their Corellian homeworld. Their wanderlust was too great for that. They settled on a sparsely colonized planet called Bakura. Both found steady jobs and a decent place to live and all was going well, just like a fairy tale. Other family members came and joined them, and Ryan soon had a large family that he was fairly close with, and learned many different skills at a young age. He was taught how to fly anything and everything, and fight in them as well. He learned how to shoot, repair and modify ships, and barter with the best. Then, war showed up on the doorstep of Bakura and it was sucked in. A two large governments desired the planet for their conquests. Ryan's family was accused by one government of supporting the other and everything they owned was taken away. All their ships, home, and valuables. Then war hit the planet full scale. The family had no choice but to relocate as refugees. With their meager money left over after having everything taken, the could only afford to get as far as the desert planet Tatooine. The Next Chapter Tatooine was a horrible place. Dry, hot, and full of the underbelly of the galaxy. Ryan's father fell into debt and was killed. Other family members fled, while his uncle became another victim of a politically motivated murder. His mother, sister, and him scratched out a meager living and saved up enough to get his sister off planet. She ended up with other far flung family members who managed to get lost in yet another war. As Ryan entered the end of his teens, his mother took to a terrible, but rare illness. With little money to prolong her medical treatment she soon died. Ryan was left alone on a forsaken dust ball with no one but himself. He started working for various criminal elements. His longest and most profitable stint was flying a fighter and leading a squadron for a pirate gang. After a far too close run with the law, he met a pilot at the starport he had become accustomed to slumming around. The pilot worked for Akheton Transportation Services A Fresh Start Ryan was hired by Akheton Transportation Services. It was a good paying steady job that let Ryan take advantage of his natural talent for flying. He worked steadily and threw his input in wherever he thought it beneficial. Before long he had acquired the attention of superiors that marked the beginning of a rocketing rise through the ranks. He worked for sometime directing the entire heavy freight division, and then was given the chance to fill the vacancy of the Vice-Presidency. During his time as VP, pressing matters demanded the current President's leave of absence. In the face of that vacancy Ryan was the natural choice. Thus leaving him where he is today. After a tenure as President of ATS, now known as ALS, Ryan was again elevated to Chief Science Officer within Akheton but when a sudden vancancy appeared with AMC he took on the role, however pressing personal issues have caused him to step down and his future with Akheton is unknown. Other Exploits Even with the time that he devoted to Akheton Transportation Services, Ryan still found time to satisfy that adventurers urge. He would join Noj Metal and others for missions and adventures. One being the Crusade to Ruusan to find the Thought Bomb. It would take two trips before they would be successful, taking many casulties. Eventually, word of Noj's death and upcoming funeral came to Ryan's attention. His adventuring days were slowed down by the added responsibility of being President and the loss of such and adventurous friend. Ryan continues to throw his skills in where he is needed, and many more adventures await him ---- Category:Individuals Category:Human